Recuerdos de Una Vida
by Emily Rain
Summary: Después de una misión en el que su compañera queda herida, Naruto siente que algo está cambiando dentro de él. ¿Será capaz de darse cuenta? Pésimo sumary. xD Naruhina. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Hola, Holaaaaaaaaaa…. Bueno, antes que nada quisiera decirles que es mi primera vez en esto así que no sean duros conmigo. Debo decir que este pequeño fic se lo dedico a dos personas que me impulsaron (o mas bien me obligaron casi) a hacer y subir este fanfic. Estoy muy emocionada xD.

Pues bien, lo único que les pido de favor es que no daré autorización de publicar, copiar o plagiar este fic, porque quiérase o no, cuesta hacerlos y para que alguien venga y se aproveche para decir que él lo hizo cuando fue un quien se estuvo casi 12 horas seguidas, sin descanso y terminé con los dedos hechos nada… pues como que serían crueles si solo copiaran y pegaran alegando que este fic es suyo T-T. Cualquier anormalidad, por favor avisarme.

Les diré un secreto: En 1998 tuve una idea de hacer una manga con ninjas. Mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas y cuando me puse a dibujar me di cuenta que no sabía dibujar TT. Por esos tiempos, en Japón hubo un hombre que me robó la idea y él tuvo los derechos de autor, porque era el autor. Así que con esto quedó bien claro, que Naruto no es mío.

Disfruten y mándenme reviews…. Bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Recuerdos de una Vida"**

Capitulo I

Moriría. Estaba seguro. No tenía idea que esto iba a pasar. Hacía media hora que trataba de detener la herida que secretaba aquel líquido rojo. Sentía que mis manos temblaban. Mi corazón se había agitado al igual que mi respiración. Solo podía sentir mis manos moviéndose para tomar una telilla con la que trataba de detener la sangre que corría por el suelo. Mi mente… si, no había lugar a duda, estaba en blanco. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido.

La emboscada fue perfecta, para el enemigo. Fuimos presa fácil. ¿Simple descuido? No. Fue más que eso. Lo tendrían todo preparado, desde la separación del segundo grupo, hasta el ataque a Hinata. Y ahí estaba yo. Sin ninguna preparación previa. Sin saber algún Jutsu médico tratando de detener algo innevitable. El cansancio me estaba apagando. Había gastado toda mi energía en tratar escapar. Estaba al tope, cansado, preocupado y tenía mucho miedo. Si esa organización desconocida nos encontraba, seguramente perdería el control y no habría nadie quien llegara a nuestro encuentro. No habría salvación ni para mí, ni para Hinata.

No quise. De verdad no quise. Intenté abrir los ojos pero mis parpados cerraron. "Tal vez ella no podría ver la luz de nuevo" me decía. Traté de enfrentarme de detener aquel frío. La cueva, eso debía ser lo que me cerraba los ojos. Me aferré al desvelo, pero no pude. Me desmayé.

"_no siento nada. ¿Morí? no. ¿Qué es ese ruido? quiero dormir. ¡Cállense!"_

Veo que quieres despertarte, al fin.

"_Esa voz. ¿Tsunade no-baachan? Quiero despertar. Tengo que abrir los ojos. MMM… tengo sueño. Quiero dormir un poco más. ¿No estoy muerto¿En donde estoy? Ruido. Pasos. Están corriendo. Se escuchan rodos."_

¡Hay que llevarlo rápido!- _"¿Gritos?"-_¡Rápido, pierde mucha sangre!

"_¿estoy en el hospital? Si, eso debe ser. Sobreviví._

Mientras escuchaba, a lo lejos, que mi nombre era pronunciado, lentamente recordé aquella circunstancia que me hizo estremecer el alma. Hinata en el suelo, totalmente desangrada por la herida que nuestro enemigo le había hecho en un costado. Mis nervios. Mi ansiedad. Todos aquellos sentimientos que me hicieron sentir como la vil basura ninja que jamás conocí porque estaba en mí. No he podido salvar a mi amigo. ¿No había podido salvar a Hinata?

"_¿Hinata¿Que paso con ella¿Murió? no. Ella es fuerte. Eso no puede ser posible. Ella no puede morir. No así. No por mi culpa. Yo, quiero protegerlos a todos. ¿Qué soy yo un monstruo? Si muere¿Qué voy a hacer? seré lo peor que le ha pasado a Konoha. Tengo que abrir los ojos. No es tiempo para dormir. Tengo que abrirlos._

¡Naruto¡Naruto, despierta!

Despacio, traté de abrir mis ojos de par en par, pero los abrí uno por uno. Tratando de incorporarme y sentarme en la cama del hospital, vi el rostro de Tsunade no-baachan. La verdad, un hecho un poco desalentador. Hubiera preferido ver el rostro de Sakura-chan enfadada, en ese momento. Tenía un rostro que mezclaba preocupación, enojo y desencanto. Fruncía su ceño. Sus labios no mostraban alegría. Era difícil saber qué sentimiento de los tres afloraba con más facilidad. Sin cambiar el tono de su rostro, me dijo:

¿Me alegra que estés bien?

Tsunade no-baachan¿Dónde… está Hinata?

Su mirada se hizo penetrante en mis ojos. No pude soportar la presión de ellos acumulando la presión del silencio. Eso me mataba. Bajé mi mirada y mi cabeza la siguió. Me fijé en las cortadas que tenía en las manos, casi estaban desapareciendo. Sin escuchar una respuesta, decidí continuar para calmar mi interrogante. Hacía pausas poco comunes en mi, relatos incoherentes. Yo no era el mismo.

- Hinata… Ella esta bien… ¿verdad? … Traté… Ella es fuerte… Hizo… una técnica… ella… ella… estuvo increíble… Es fuerte… ella… - Hice una pausa larga y Tsunade no-baachan notó mi preocupación- ella… esta bien ¿verdad?

- Van dos veces que me preguntas eso.-interrumpió súbitamente- Ella está bien. Se está recuperando. Kiba y Shino están con ella en estos momentos. Pero quiero hablar de otra cosa contigo. Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad y puntualmente.

- ¿puntualmente?

- sin que me expliques todo lo que pasó. Quiero solo los hechos importantes.

Su tono de voz. Podía notar que no estaba felíz. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Ella me estaba enfrentando. Como ninja, debía aceptar.

- Naruto, esa no era tu primera misión. No eres un niño. No eres un Genin ¿sabes?

-Lo sé- dije bajando mi mirada.

- No puedo ser blanda contigo. Y de corazón, lamento mucho que tu misión haya sido un fracaso.

Tsunade no-baachan estaba utilizando parte de sus sermones conmigo, solo podía significar una cosa: estaba enfadada.

- Según me informaron: tenías a tu disposición a cinco ninjas, de los cuales, todos resultaron heridos. Planteaste una estrategia de la que no estabas tan seguro y aun así la ejecutaste no tomando en cuenta la opinión de tu equipo. Desobedeciste tu propia señal y te separaste de tu grupo sin previo aviso. No llegaste al punto del ataque y no informaste al segundo grupo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Algo no estaba bien. Es cierto. Yo planteé una estrategia que no era perfecta pero que podía funcionar; sin embargo, mi equipo estuvo de acuerdo en su ejecución. En cuanto a la señal, si la di. La señal era de socorro, ya que la organización independiente que me busca, nos habían atrapado a Hinata y a mí. No llegué al punto de ataque porque el ataque había llegado directamente a mí. E informé inmediatamente al segundo grupo. Precisamente por eso hinata fue lastimada. Ahora estaba claro. No lo quería creer. Sai me había advertido, pero me cegué. Alguien, iba a detenerme a como diera lugar. Alguien no me quería en los ANBU.

- Naruto, esta era tu ultima oportunidad para probar que eras capaz de pertenecer a ellos. Te elegí porque tenía confianza en que resolverías todo sin la mayor dificultad. Pude elegir a Neji, o a Shino, pero tenía la plena segurid…

-Tsunade no-baachan¡pero, yo si hice todo eso¡yo lo hice¡No lo soñé¡Sabes perfectamente que algunos miembros de ANBU no están de acuerdo en que yo pertenezca a ellos¡Desde que entré a la zona de preparación han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas a mi alrededor, desde que estoy en la zona de preparación- dije calmando mis nervios- ellos han estado siguiéndome.

- Si te refieres a Akatsuki, ya solo existen dos miembros. Además, con tus habilidades actuales, ellos no son problema para ti.

- Me refiero a Dokuritsukoku.

Tsunade guardó silencio y yo continué:

- …sabes lo que le pasó a Sakura- chan, estuvo en coma por tres meses; robaron un pergamino prohibido y me inculparon a mi; secuestraron a varias personas cercanas a mi persona; quemaron mi casa; ¿y no te has percatado que en todas las misiones que hago con los ANBU siempre termino mal?

- Naruto, me doy cuenta de todo lo que te ha pasado mientras estas con ellos, pero no se puede hacer nada. No tengo pruebas contundentes para culparlos. Lo siento.

Sentí como mi sangre hervía de rabia. De odio hacia ellos. Simplemente me hacían recordar mi infancia: sus miradas frías, su desprecio, me subestimaban. ¡Claro que lo hacían! Al plantearles la estrategia, no muy convencidos aceptaron alegando que era una pérdida de tiempo y que lo que iba a conseguir… era lastimar a Hinata. Tuvieron razón, no porque haya sido así como ellos plantearon, había otras razones.

- ¿Puedo verla?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué sucederá¿A qué se refiere Naruto?¿Dejará Tsunade que Naruto vea a Hinata¿Por qué Naruto se siente así?

No se pierdan el siguiente capi… Bye….


	2. Chapter 2

De verdad esperaba más reviews, pero creo que fue mucho pedir T-T… Pero gracias a Kaoru Tsukimine y a djtrancevolution quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic… Muchísimas gracias. También quiero agradecer a mis mejores amigos: Vivi Uchiha y GG quienes me insistieron que publicara este fic y me dejaron un review… muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic… La vez pasada me quedó muy cortito el fic, así que lo extendí. xD.

¡GG, ya verás que todo va a salir bien! No te has dado cuenta pero ya casi llevas un mes… el otro mes se pasa volando. ¡Así que ánimos arriba! Y estas muy flaco y feo T-T… tenés que estar bien para cuando ella regrese xD.

El viernes revisé el manga de Naruto para ver si la Shonen Jump y algunos más se habían dado cuenta de que a mi se me ocurrió hacer un manga de Ninjas en el cual el protagonista es actor de reparto y el papel secundario era el protagonista y que se me había ocurrido antes que a Kishimoto, pero no. No vi mi nombre escrito por ningún lado T-T, por lo tanto, Naruto le pertenece al maestro de las sorpresas Masashi Kishimoto. (Si yo hubiera hecho el manga lo más seguro que no hubiera sido un éxito. - )

Kishi-sensei, muchos creemos en ti. T-T Naruhina, por favor…

--------------------------------------------------------ooooooooooo-------------------------------------------------------

"Entre Encuentros y Recuerdos"

Chapter II

Sentí como mi sangre hervía de rabia. De odio hacia ellos. Simplemente me hacían recordar mi infancia: sus miradas frías, su desprecio, me subestimaban. ¡Claro que lo hacían! Al plantearles la estrategia, no muy convencidos aceptaron alegando que era una pérdida de tiempo y que lo que iba a conseguir… era lastimar a Hinata. Tuvieron razón, no porque haya sido así como ellos plantearon, había otras razones.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- ¿huh?- Su expresión denotaba un gran asombro, era una expresión graciosa. Su rostro estaba medio torcido.

- ¿puedo ver a Hinata? Quiero disculparme con ella.

Tsunade no-baachan me dijo donde encontrarla.

¿Qué hacía Hinata en una misión de ANBU? Simple: no pudieron hallar a Neji, ya que estaba en otra misión. No podían llamar a nadie más. Ella era la única disponible. Era una emergencia.

La misión sin problemas duró aproximadamente nueve horas y media. Se podría decir que estuvimos casi 14 horas fuera de Konoha. Mi grupo constaba de 6 ninjas, incluyéndome. Cinco ANBU a mi merced, entre ellos, Seishi Kanihoken. Un nombre un tanto extraño, pero no más extraño que él mismo. No es su físico el que me da escalofríos… es su forma de ser.

"_Se dice que para ser un ANBU no debe tenerse ningún tipo de sentimientos, pero hay algo en él. Algo que me hace sentir incomodo. Cada vez que me mira con frialdad, cada vez que me habla existe algo grotesco en él, sádico, malo. Y no puedo evitar decirme: aléjate de él "_ pensaba mientras me acercaba a la habitación de Hinata.

Al llegar a la puerta, escuché que Kiba y Shino estaban platicando con ella. Al parecer, sobre alguien. El alivio comenzó a tomar posesión de mi cuerpo. Me alegraba que estuviera bien. Pero mi estómago empezó a dar vueltas cuando me percate de lo que iba a hacer. Sentí un cosquilleo. Mis manos estaban sudorosas. Me sentía nervioso. Y de pronto, mi objetivo se desvaneció. Me dio vergüenza verla.

"_Se supone que yo estaba a cargo de mi equipo. Permití que la lastimaran. No voy a hacer esto. No hasta que esté seguro."_ Me di la vuelta y no pude evitar traer a mi mente la misión: las primeras dos horas de viaje fueron muy calladas. Hinata no era una persona que me dirigía la palabra así por así, era extraña. Muy extraña. Le hacía preguntas abiertas y ella no hablaba mucho.

"_Creo que ella es como todos los demás, después de todo. Debe odiarme por lo del Kyuubi"_

Pero no era Hinata. No era ella quien me hacía sentir intimidado. Era porque Seishi estaba en mi equipo. Definitivamente él era pesado. A las a las dos horas y 14 minutos nos dispusimos a descansar cerca de donde aplicaríamos nuestro ataque. Yo, como hacía ya una semana, no podía dormir. No con él cerca de mí. Hinata tampoco estaba en su tienda, estaba frente a la fogata. Frente a mí.

Traté de sacar plática para no aburrirme. Fue inútil. Hinata me ignoraba por completo. Hasta que:

_N…Naruto-kun_

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Etto… A… A veces no… te sientes como si… ¿Cómo si estuvieras solo en este mundo?_

"_ah sí, solo porque tengo al Kyuubi ya tienes derecho a restregarme eso en la cara"_

_No-_ Respondí con desagrado. En respuesta a mi pensamiento.

…_- _ ella miró el fuego. Y ahí lo supe. No era por lo que yo pensaba. Estaba triste. Suavicé mi respuesta añadiendo:

…_a veces siento como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra. ¿te has sentido alguna vez así?_

… _Hai…- _Su mirada chocó con la mía, pero no pude evitar dejar de mirarla. Su mirada estaba vacía. Realmente estaba triste. Bajó la mirada y vio el fuego de nuevo.

_¿Hinata, estás bien?_ - Su mirada subió lentamente, pero las lagrimas bajaron recorriendo su rostro.- _ Hinata… ¿estas…?_

_Hai. Estoy bien. _

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa limpiándose el rostro.

"_Sonríe en esas condiciones. Obviamente no está bien. ¡Si que es rara!" _

_-¿Segura que estas bien?, puedes contarme lo que quieras. Confía en mí._

Como quien ha hecho algún pecado, me dijo que me lo contaría pero en secreto y lejos de aquí. No pude estar más de acuerdo. De todas formas, teníamos que alejarnos de¡ quien yo consideraba un "peligro". Nos dirigimos un poco adentro del bosque.

-_…es solo que… tengo problemas en casa…- _ Dijo después de tanto vacilar.

"_sabía que algo le pasaba"_

_¿y… que sucede?_

_Yo… voy… a ser expulsada del clan…_

Si los humanos tuviéramos la habilidad de sacar los ojos para indicar sorpresa, yo los hubiera tenido totalmente afuera. No sabía qué decir. No tenía palabras para eso. Sabía del rechazo. Lo entendía mejor que nadie. Entendía la soledad. Entendía la venganza, por lo que había pasado con Ero- sennin. Pero, por alguna razón, me sentía incapaz de decirle algo. Impotente. Eso era. Era la palabra: me sentía impotente.

_¡Vamos!­-_ traté de animarla- _ lo más seguro es que es una pelea y ya. Lo más seguro es que Neji te defenderá, ya no es el mismo amargado que conocí… además tu padre…_

_Ni mi Oto-sama ni nadie… puede… detener esa decisión. La…la decisión fue dictada por los altos mandos… de la familia. No fue mi Oto-sama… sino… sus consejeros. La presión… fue tanta que mi oto-sama… tuvo… tuvo que… que acceder a sus… peticiones._

"_¿Fue tan grave lo que hiciste para que quieran expulsarte de ahí, Hinata?"_

Cada vez que hablaba, sollozaba. Trataba de calmarla pero sus lágrimas se hacían constantes. No sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Tal vez si. Pero nunca con una mujer. No cargaba pañuelos y sentía que cada vez que abría la boca para calmarla, solo la lastimaba. Se miraba tan indefensa. Pero no hice nada más que mirarla llorar, hasta que se calmó.

Habían pasado cinco horas desde que salimos de Konoha. Por motivos que ni yo conocía, nos habíamos quedado platicando de mis sueños, de cuando era pequeño y de pequeñas tonterías, casi por dos o tres horas. Mis sentimientos se revelaron ante ella.

"_No puedo creer que le esté contando esto. Es tan fácil hablar con ella. Siento que puedo ser totalmente sincero". _ Mientras Hinata me escuchaba con agrado, me sonreía aunque pocas veces opinaba. Cuando:

-_y… ¿tu tienes algún sueño que quieras cumplir?_

_- ¿eh?...Etto…mmm… hai…_

_-¿Puedes… contarme cual es?_

"_¡Wow, no sabía que las personas podían sonrojarse de esa manera!"_

_-Hinata… ¿estas bien?_

_-Hai... bueno… si te…tengo dos…_

_-Cuéntame no me burlaré._

_-Yo… tengo… la esperanza de cambiar… mi forma de…de ser. _

_-¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

"_yo pienso que así estas bien. Es solo que tienes que hablar un poco más o la gente creerá que te aburres con ellas"_

_Porque…_

_Hinata… a mi me pareces muy agradable de esta manera. Solo que no me tengas miedo. Me he dado cuenta de que me tratas diferente y eso a veces me molesta. Por esa razón te ignoro. Pero ahora que hablamos, veo que no haces con malas intenciones, solo es porque eres muy tímida._

_Na…Naruto-kun yo…_

_Y ¿Cuál es tu otro sueño?_

"_Wow, otra vez se puso roja"_

Su rostro estaba rojo, apenas y podía pronunciar alguna palabra. Lo que me causaba gracia. Quería reírme. Pero al final no pude.

_-Naruto-kun… cre…creo que tenemos que regresar._

_-tienes razón_

"_No se porqué pero me siento mas liberado"_

Después de tres horas y media de platica, Volvimos a nuestro sitio. Hinata se fue a su tienda y yo me quedé afuera pensando, aunque tampoco quería bajar la guardia. Hasta que me dormí. Y luego… pasó todo lo que me estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

¿Vas a entrar Naruto o que?

¡Sakura-chan!, no me asustes de esa manera.

Bueno es que te vi muy metido en tus pensamientos que pensé que te tenía que despertar porque estas bloqueando la pasada.

Gomen, Sakura-chan.

Naruto, dejame decirte algo: no fue tu culpa. Yo sé la verdad.

Las palabras de Sakura-chan me resonaron. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Qué verdad sabía? Ella entró en la habitación de Hinata y con su cabeza me hizo una seña. Con esto supe que tenía que entrar aunque fuera a rastras.

Hinata estaba sentada platicando con Kiba. Cuando me vio. Se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada. Se detuvo. Me detuve.

"¡_No apartaste la mirada, eso es bueno! Tomaste mi consejo. Hinata… yo…"_

No queremos interrumpir a los enamorados pero…

Shi… ¡Shino-kun!- reprendió Hinata.

Jajaja… bueno, bueno tenemos que dejarlos solos. Querrán hablar de mucho…¿no Naruto?- dijo Kiba con un tono irónico

¿de qué demonios estás hablando Kiba dattebayo?

Kiba caminó hacia la puerta, seguido de Shino quien se acercó a mí y en susurro me dijo:

Haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance para que se encuentre mejor. Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

"_¿Qué?, la verdad no entendí. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir Shino con eso?"_

En el momento pensé que Shino se estaba burlando de mí. Mas no sabía lo que cierta personita iba a causarme a continuación.

Torneé mi vista hacia ella, como en un gesto de querer verla y no querer hacerlo. Su cama estaba a un lado de la ventana. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta. Se estaba despidiendo. Sakura-chan aún se encontraba ahí. Estaba cambiando agujas, suero, o lo que estuviera haciendo, era cosa de ninjas médicos. No pude evitar dejar de verla. Se veía inocente. Su bata era blanca, al igual que las sábanas y las cortinas, la luz entraba por la ventana iluminando su rostro. Su cabello oscuro caía por sus hombros, la escena no hacía más que resaltar esos ojos casi blancos desnudándome los sentidos. Me hizo sentir como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación, en el hospital, en el mundo. Ella era todo lo que veía.

Si quieres te la comes- Dijo Sakura-chan despertándome en el momento.

¿eh? Yo no…- decía esto mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata.

"_¡que alivio! Creo que no escuchó."_

De acuerdo, los dejaré solos- ella se acercó a mí y puso sus labios en mis oídos- Te atreves a hacerle algo pervertido y me encargo de que te quedes sin familia.

Ante esa amenaza, le contesté con una mueca en la cara:

Pero ¿Qué estas diciendo Sakura-chan?, ¿Qué intenciones tendría yo con ella?

Ella me lanzó una mirada rabiosa como las que solo Sakura- chan puede dar. Sentí como mi risa nerviosa se escapó de mi boca llamando la atención de Hinata.

Me retiro. Pórtense bien.

Ahora sí. Solo quedábamos ella y yo. Ella me clavó su mirada en mí, se sonrojó y me dijo:

Naruto-kun… me alegra que estés bien.

Tú te miras mejor. Digo, de salud.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Decidí acercarme a su cama y me senté en una banca. Después de unos minutos, no pude evitar dejar de preguntarme de lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior. No pude evitar preguntarle:

- Hinata ¿Por qué tu familia quiere expulsarte?

En ese momento, Hinata estaba otra vez sonrojada.

-¿eh, tienes calor?, ¿Por qué no abres una ventana? Estas muy roja. O será… ¿Qué tienes fiebre?

"_si que es rara. Se pone roja por nada. Por alguna razón eso me parece…ehm…¿lindo?...pero ¿Que demonios estoy pensando dattebayo?"_

- N…No… Naruto-kun no es nada de eso- dijo tristemente mientras recuperaba su compostura.

- ¿Te molesta que te haya preguntado eso?

-No.

- Está bien. No te preguntaré más.

Se produjo silencio, de nuevo, en la habitación. Aún estaba muy soleado. Aun podía ver aquel resplandor que ella emitía. No se porqué, no sabía la razón, pero me encantaba estar a su lado.

Es porque hice algo que está prohibido- dijo, al fin, rompiendo el silencio- me enamoré de alguien que no es para mí.

"_¿que se enamoró de alguien que no es para ella? Espera, Hinata, vas muy rápido. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que te expulsen?"_

Mis oídos no podían dar crédito. Hinata estaba enamorada de alguien. Me hizo sentir feliz. ¿Feliz, dije? no. no estaba feliz. Era incomodo. Ella estaba enamorada, pero ¿iban a expulsarla por tan "cruel" pecado? Eso quería decir que el Souke tenía todo el control de la vida de Hinata. Ella no era libre de nada, ni siquiera ¿de amar? Me sentí rabioso. Incapaz de decirle algo, otra vez. Mis ojos se perdieron en el vacío de las sabanas de su cama. Así estaba yo, como las sabanas: en blanco.

-En la familia Hyuuga existen reglas contundentes…

- ¡¿y tu estas bien con eso?! ¿!Qué te arreglen la vida!?, ¡¿que hagan contigo lo que quieran?!- grite desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Por motivos desconocidos para mí, lagrimas se asomaban. No podía verla así. Triste por algo que yo nunca había sentido. No comprendía.

"_toda Konoha me odiaba, yo los odiaba, pero al menos era libre en lo único que podía serlo: podía amar a quien yo quisiera. Pero, Hinata, tú ¿amas a alguien y no puedes estar con esa persona? Bueno, al menos creo que te entiendo un poco. Pero Sasuke es mi amigo, y ese es otro caso. La verdad no sé. No sé porqué cuando acudes a mi no puedo ayudarte. No sé porqué. Ella me anima a seguir con mi sueño…siempre lo hace. Y yo… a cambio… soy un inútil. "_

No quería escuchar más. Mi corazón estaba palpitando como si quisiera salir. Apenas y pude preguntar:

Hinata, y… esa persona… ¿te ama?

Hinata me miró. Puso su mirada en mí durante un rato. Frunció su ceño y no pude evitar ver su rostro de dolor soltando lágrimas, dejándolas caer. Ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro y…

No… el no me ama. El… él quiere a otra persona.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Será que Narutín sea demasiado despistado como para no darse cuenta? ¿será que lo que siente es una amistad al igual como lo sintió con Sakura-chan? O será acaso… ¿será capaz de darse cuenta de qué es lo que siente su corazón? No se pierda su novela, por esta web, a cualquier hora y por el mismo cable de teléfono y si sino por cables imaginarios xD…

Hasta la próxima. Dejen un review T-T please… plz. Bye bye…


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero disculparme con todos los que leen mi fic T-T. De hecho no se que le pasa a esta cosa. Cada vez que trato de subir un capitulo, los guiones desaparecen O.O Seré más cuidadosa con respecto a eso de ahora en adelante (aunque ya falta poco para que la historia llegue a su fin) :( . Trataré de arreglar esos detalles para el confort de la lectura. Es decir, para que la pasen bien cuando leen. Ustedes se merecen una buena ortografía ¿no?xD

Les tengo que dar gracias a los que me envían reviews. Quiero dar gracias a: Kaoru Tsukimine(muchísimas gracias por los animos), a djtranceevolution(disculpa si te puse mal el nombre y gracias por impulsarme a seguir), Vivi Uchiha (eres mi mejor amiga. Gracias por apoyarme en seguir mis fics), a GG (por quien prácticamente publicqué mi fic…ya no estés triste que Michelle regresará... y deja de ser tan Hentai xD) y esta vez, también a Itzia-hime (gracias por lo de "favorita" u///u).

Como siempre, estaba revisando otra vez el manga de Naruto para ver si los editores habían puesto mi nombre (recuerden que a mi se me ocurrió primero) , pero resulta que le pasaron un virus a mi computadora que consistian en muchos pop up de Naruto que decía¡No sabes dibujar!... Ahí me acordé otra vez que el copyright lo seguía teniendo el genio de las sorpresas Masashi Kishimoto. Así que Naru-pyon no es mio T-T. pero una aclaracion. El hecho que no sea mío no quiere decir que Naruto no sea mi novio desde que estabamos en la academia, pero como me tuve que salir de Konoha para venir a la vida "real" se lo dejé muy encargadito a Hinata. Así que no se preocupen...xD

Reitero: Naruto no es mío. El fic sí es mío… xD… No plagien ni publiquen este fic en otro lado… pasen la bulla y dejen reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Confesiones"**

**Chapter III**

No quería escuchar más. Mi corazón estaba palpitando como si quisiera salir. Apenas y pude preguntar:

- Hinata, y… esa persona… ¿te ama?

Hinata me miró. Puso su mirada en mí durante un rato. Frunció su ceño y no pude evitar ver su rostro de dolor soltando lágrimas, dejándolas caer. Ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro y…

- No… el no me ama. El… él quiere a otra persona.

"_!¿que no la ama¿Hinata va a ser expulsada por un miserable que no la ama¿Ella ha sufrido tanto?¿Y será apartada de su familia por algo que ella ha hecho pero que al final no vale la pena porque el estúpido no le corresponde?"_

No pude resistir, me levanté y corrí fuera de la habitación, fuera del hospital, solo pude escuchar cómo Hinata quiso alcanzarme con su voz llamando mi nombre, pero no me detuve, no lo hice. Llegué hasta mi casa improvisada, a la casa de Sakura-chan. Con suerte, no había nadie. Corrí hasta mi propia habitación. Me acosté en mi cama… y lloré. Lloré como si volviera a tener 9 años.

"_¿Por qué?, ella está enamorada. Ella es mi amiga, debería estar feliz así como acepté lo de Sakura-chan… ¿por qué?... A lo mejor debe ser por lo que su familia le hará… pero… ¿por qué me siento tan miserable sabiendo que ella le estará diciendo las mismas palabras que me dice a mí al baka de quien esté enamorada? Sus palabras, sus palabras…pero¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"_

Mas no sabía que en el hospital…

- Na… Naruto-kun… La persona quien amo y quien no se da cuenta de que existo… Eres tú.

Ahogué en mis lágrimas, mis penas. Hasta que se hizo de noche.

"_me siento todo un baka. Primer problema que Hinata tiene y huyo. Soy un cobarde. Sasuke tiene razón… soy un Usurotonkachi"._

De pronto se escucharon ruidos que venían de dos personas en la calle. Eran ellos. Siempre tarde, despertando a la gente en la noche con su risita y…

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!!! Así no... Nee... Sasuke-kun¿no te quedas hasta que amanezca?

- ¡¡¡¡Uruse¡no digas mi nombre, baka!

- ¡No me digas baka!

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme.

- Lo sé. Pero una vez al año…

- Tch!... ya te dije que no. Tengo que irme.

- Solo porque la última vez anunciaron estado de alerta por los rumores de que estabas en Konoha, no quiere decir que esta vez lo hagan también.

- … y… ¿crees que Naruto esté dormido?

- Yo creo que sí. Aunque talvez sí deberías irte.

- ¿¡nani!?¿estas echándome?

- Algo así. Mañana vendrá mi novio.

"_Siempre son así… Ahora sasuke debe tener cara de¿Cómo que tu novio?!!! Jeje… Sakura-chan se volvió una sádica…"_

- ¿Quién demonios es tu novio?

- Oe… no voy a permitir muertos… y no empieces a pelear por mi como si fuera una cosa… o tendré que…

"_jeje… y ahora deben estarse besando… ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser así para todos?... Hinata…"_

Después de varios años, Sasuke hizo las paces con nosotros, su equipo 7, sobre todo con Sakura-chan. Varios consejeros de Konoha y varios clanes respetados en esta villa se opusieron a su regreso. El amor entre Bakasuke y Sakura-chan fue más fuerte que todas las críticas que se desataron, y ahora vivían en felicidad clandestinamente, aunque se oponga el mundo entero, ellos no dejaron de lado ese sentimiento que los une. En cuanto a mí. Me fui quedando dormido mientras escuchaba las risas y bromas que provenían de la pareja que en las sombras, de la habitación de Sakura-chan, se amaba a mitad de la noche.

- ¿No le dijiste la verdad?, Hinata.

- No… ¿para qué?

- Oe, Hinata, el salió muy ofuscado de aquí. Se veía muy preocupado por ti. Además, tu familia…

- Kiba- kun… déjalo así. Tengo que alejarme de aquí por un tiempo. De todos modos… No se iba a arreglar nada con que le dijera que ya no pertenezco a la familia.

- …Hinata…

Al siguiente día, Hinata no estaba, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente. Así durante tres semanas. Yo tenía mis nervios destrozados, sin mencionar los últimos cuatro ataques a Konoha por la organización Dokuritsukoku, de quienes sus objetivos aun eran desconocidos o al menos no tenían fundamento para atacar. Konoha esta hecha un desastre. Y como dije, mis nervios estaban por los suelos, me sentía desesperado. Sobre todo por mis fracasadas misiones. Aunque me habían dado muchas oportunidades, por obvias razones, nunca me iba bien cuando estaba con Seishi. En parte, no era eso lo que me tenía tan ofuscado. Quería… quería… ¿Qué era lo que quería? Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba así.

- Naruto, debes calmarte. Toma. Una porción de Miso Ramen...

- Arigatou Oo-chan. Itadakimasu.

- Obviamente estás así por alguna chica.

- Bakasuke… la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear.

Sasuke, nos ayudó en la batalla última. Sakura- chan enfrentó a los consejeros y ellos aceptaron su proposición de que Sasuke se quedara a cambio de misiones de Rank D para beneficio de la villa. Todo parecía brillar para ellos dos. Él no podía estar más feliz. Hasta había cambiado su forma de ser. Era más accesible.

"_Jeje… creo que Sakura-chan le ha logrado un poco cambiar su forma de ser. Aunque a veces parece tener esa misma personalidad desagradable."_

En cuanto a mi persona, la ansiedad me estaba comiendo por dentro.

- no estarás así por Hinata ¿eh?

- "_este baka, habla como si supiera…"_

- Ahí está. ¡Hola Hinata!…- mientras alzaba la mano

- ¡¿ADONDE?! – no pude evitar gritar

- ¿lo ves? Es por Hinata.

Apenado tomé mi asiento. Pude notar un cierto asombro en Sasuke por reservarme comentarios. Recostándome en la mesa, dije sin pensar mucho:

- No se que me pasa. He andado muy gruñón últimamente. Es como si, algo me faltara algo y no sé que es.

- Te hace falta Hinata

- ¡BAKASUKE!- grité de nuevo y volviendo a tomar mi asiento y tomando la misma forma de antes- No lo sé. Ella es una buena persona. Una buena amiga, pero ella está enamorada de otra persona. Creo que muy enamorada.

-¿huh¿De quién?- dijo con un tono de sorpresa.

- no sé quien es. No se su nombre…- hice una pausa- ¿sabes?, al final todos comenzaron a echarme la culpa de que mi equipo haya quedado fuera de combate

Me miró y se percató…

-… Naruto… no has sido el mismo desde el accidente con Dokuritsukoku. Y no fue tu culpa que ella haya salido lastimada. Yo lo presencié todo. Sakura lo sabe.

Levanté mi mirada hacia sasuke y recordé que Sakura-chan me mencionó algo acerca de que no era mi culpa.

- Sasuke… ¿Cómo…?

- Seishi…

- ¿qué?

- Creo que es su nombre. Un ninja perteneciente al escuadrón A-12 de los ANBU.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

- Hace tiempo, Orochimaru mantenía vínculos con organizaciones fuera de Akatsuki. Esto era porque quería perfeccionar la toma del cuerpo y demás. El problema era que esta organización solo trabaja por asesinar. No tienen un objetivo, son ninjas, claro, pero hacen trabajos sucios para sobrevivir. Alguien pagó a esa organización para hacerte daño. De eso estoy seguro. El que hayan raptado a varias personas de Konoha, el que hayan atacado a Sakura en una emboscada para dejarla en coma, la quema de tu casa, el fracaso constantes de tus misiones y la emboscada en donde dejaron a Hinata herida no fueron coincidencia. En cada una de esas desgracias siempre estaba…

- Seishi….

- Exacto. Él siempre se involucraba contigo cuando te sucedía algo malo. El día de la misión que tuviste con Hinata, regresaba de dejar a Sakura en su casa, pero me encontré con esos ninjas, extraños en las afueras de Konoha teniendo una plática muy amena… Además, Seishi es cinco años mayor que tú. Según lo que entendí, su hermano era escuadrón especial en el ataque del Kyuubi. Sakura y yo pensamos que él quiere…

- Venganza…

- Si, pero no de la forma que piensas. Él no quiere matarte el la conseguiría haciéndote sufrir. Tampoco es una coincidencia que exactamente cuando Hinata no está, tú quedes tan afectado por ello y tus stamina (energía) quede por el piso y Dokuritsukoku ataque a Konoha.

- Entonces quieres decir…

- Así es… el que Hinata se haya ido tampoco fue una coincidencia. Aquí hay otra cosa interesante: Ella, si bien, no sabe disimular, la familia Hyuuga jamás especularía acerca de la situación interna de su familia, con el afán de no dañar la imagen del Souke. Hinata no hubiera confesado nunca que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más que no fuera alguien de su propia familia. Alguien tuvo que amenazar a la familia para que Hinata se fuera. Y esos sucesos habían tenido cabida desde el momento en que…

- Me presentaron al bastardo de Seishi. ¡Sasuke, tengo que encontrar a Hinata!…

- ¿Para qué?

- Etto…. No lo sé…

- Usurotonkachi…

Con las pruebas que daba Sasuke era más que claro, que se estaba cometiendo un crimen, sin embargo, tenía que probarse.

- Naruto… dijeron que ellos planearían un ultimo ataque, probablemente sea contra Hinata para llegar a ti después. "_bueno, Aunque si lo hacen se las verán con el Kyuubi, pero supongo que para Naruto lo más valioso es…"_

- ¿Como podemos hacer para que no suceda?

- Llevar a Hokage-sama.

- Y ¿ese es tu gran plan?- dije sarcásticamente.

- Oe… no hay otra forma. Según Sakura tendrías que fingir que no te importa nada y debes pelear con el con todas tus fuerzas, para hacerlo desesperar y así que él mismo confiese lo que ha hecho.

- Entiendo…

- …Por cierto, Kiba dijo… que Hinata llega hoyasí que el ataque que planean contra ti, debe ser este mismo día.

Preparamos todo para el ataque que se llevaría a cabo en la tarde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de enojarme por saber que el plan de ataque contra Hinata era raptarla y matarla, peleé como loco, de hecho fui despiadado con él. Hice Jutsus que no tenía que hacer, porque dañaban mi cuerpo, pero el era fuerte así que pensé que era necesario. En cada Jutsu, él respondía con una técnica nueva. En un movimiento, tal vez de suerte, logré contraminarlo en una pared y lo hice confesar, mientras que Tsunade no-baachan veía desde una distancia prudente para no ser descubierta por él.

¿por qué querías raptarla?

Él no contestó, así que lo golpeé contra la pared. Escupió sangre.

¡¿por qué querías raptarla¡Contesta!

Porque… mataste a mi hermano… era el unico que me quedaba en la vida… mataste a muchos de nuestra villa… quería verte sufrir… quería verte como perro callejero… lo haré… aunque me detengas… nadie va a creerte… tengo una posición alta entre los ANBU. Nadie ¡absolutamente nadie va a creer que yo hice algo!

Comenzó a reír que, de una manera, me paralizó el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto?

- Ella es tu novia¿no?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cual será la respuesta de Naruto¿Hinata habrá vuelto a la Villa¿Qué pasará con Seishi? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo...

Espero que les haya gustado y prepárense para el gran final... Habrá una sorpresita... Ya lo verán... xD


	4. Chapter 4 FINALE

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antes de pasar al fic quisiera hacer una pequeñísima observación del capitulo anterior, por si no me di a entender xD Sakura le ayudó a Sasuke con la teoría. Prácticamente, Sasuke fue solo el vocero porque Sakura es más inteligente que él xD

Este es el final de este fic, es mi primer hijo así que trátenlo muy bien… espero que les guste el final. No se olviden que abajo tal vez haya una sorpresita (o una desgracia :s) pero bueno lean y juzguen xD

Debo agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic... quien me mandaron reviews y los que simplemente se dedicaron a leerlo... muchísimas gracias. gracias especialmente a: GG(¬¬ en este capi va un poquitin de lo que te gusta para que no estés triste), Vivi Uchiha (gracias por aguantarme y por haber leído mi fic), a Kaoru Tsukimine (gracias por darme reviews a lo largo de mi fic), djtranceevolution (tambien muchas gracias por tus animos), a Itzia-hime (gracias por tu seguimiento) y a always mssb... muchas gracias...xD

Otra vez busqué mi nombre y no salió en ninguna página de Naruto. Creo que esos japoneses no creen en eso de que la intención es lo que cuenta ¬¬. Pero mientras mi nombre no aparezca: Naruto no es mío. xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿A quien amas?**

**Finale…**

Mi corazón saltaba sin parar, habíamos descubierto a Seishi. Había confesado. La misión fue un éxito. Lo habían capturado, pero a cambio de ello Hinata fue herida de nuevo, esta vez de sus sentimientos.

"_¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en el momento en el que le dije eso?"_

Para atrapar a Seishi, dentro del plan estaba no demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Tenía que decir y hacer cosas que demostraran lo contrario. No me importó, porque sabía que no sentía nada por ella, al menos, eso creía.

Mientras corría, adrenalina subía y bajaba en mi cuerpo. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Solo quería verla. Quería decirle que lo que dije no era cierto. Que en ningún momento lo fue.

"…_Hinata… por favor… aparece… no quise decir que no podía cumplir su sueño porque era una inútil que ni siquiera podía mantenerse dentro de los márgenes de su familia…que nadie se iba a enamorar de ella y que era debil…No debí decir que si se notaba lo contrario era puro interés no debí… no debí…"._

"_Naruto-kun… si eso pensabas de mi no tenías que haberlo dicho. Porque lo sé, sé que todo lo que dijiste era cierto. Es doloroso aceptar. Ahora se que plenamente que no me amas. Naruto-kun. Soy una tonta. Nunca debí enamorarme de ti. Eres inalcanzable"._

"_Yo no pienso así de Hinata, no tenía por qué haberlo dicho. Porque sé… sé que todo lo que dije fue mentira. Es doloroso pensar que mal entendiste. Mientras caminaba, me di cuenta que todo lo que quería eras tú. Soy un tonto. Nunca debí enamorarme de ti. Eres inalcanzable"._

Comprendí, a mitad de la noche, que no iba a encontrarla. No sabía adonde se había metido. Sentí dolor en mi alma, una punzada en el pecho, mi respiración se agitaba una vez más. Fui a "mi casa", y me tiré en la cama, mientras sabía, que en algún lugar de Konoha, Seishi estaba siendo ajusticiado, su destino era claro.

Ni siquiera me preocupé en cambiarme. Me acosté en mi cama y dormí aproximadamente media hora. No pude dormir más. Quería verla. Estar con ella. Abrazarla. Entendí muy bien: la amaba. Quería tenerla entre mis brazos. Quería besarla, hacer que sus palabras de aliento fueran para mí. No para aquel que alguna vez le pagó con desprecio. No, yo no la despreciaría. La amaría hasta que se olvidará del que le dejó el corazón roto. Sabía que no iba a encontrarla a esta hora, seguramente estaba durmiendo, pero me levanté y miré hacia las estrellas. Y Al ver la luna decidí caminar entre las nieblas de la noche. Mi paso era seguro. Mi corazón iba exaltado. No sabía lo que el tiempo me preparaba.

Aún mantenía en mis recuerdos el aliento cálido de su sonrisa. El color oscuro de su cabello me recordaba a aquel día que sus cortas frases animaban mis sueños. Fue el día en el que mis ojos chocaron con los suyos y supe el sentimiento más sublime, eterno y puro que dentro de mi cuerpo albergaba, aunque no nombré a ese sentimiento pero no había necesidad.

Iba con paso firme decidido a confesarle que no fue un reflejo de los mis ojos lo que vi en los suyos, sino lo que completaba mi ser entero. Mis piernas temblaban de emoción. Mi corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza. Juraría que podían escucharlo las personas que a mí alrededor se acercaban.

Entre toda esa niebla vi la sombra de la persona que me hacía comportarme como otra persona, no porque quisiera, sino por el simple hecho de ser ella.

"_¿Cómo describirle lo que siento¿acaso será ese sentimiento del que todos hablan maravillas?, si no es perfecto, entonces ¿como puedo saber si esa persona es la que me hace sentir amor? Jamás me he sentido igual por nadie. Es más¿Cómo decirle que la amo de una forma original? Las poesías se han acabado, las palabras que pensé decirle ya las han usado. El decirle como me siento sería como sacarlas de la película mas patética que se ha hecho jamás"_.

Mientras me acercaba a ella, mi cabeza repitió estas preguntas. Su figura se hacía mas clara mientras mi pensamiento recordaba _"es ella, es ella_…". Entonces, la vi. Su cabello largo y lacio estaba arreglado como de costumbre. Sus ojos grises y con lagrimas me miraban con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho antes. Sus mejías estaban con ese tono rosa que le distinguía. Solo su presencia me hacía felíz.

Me acerqué con mi corazón latiendo indiscriminadamente. Ni el más grande suspiro logró calmarlo. Entonces, en un impulso la tomé de la mano. Temblaba.

Después de que mi corazón casi se sale de control, lo único que pude susurrar Fue "te amo". Ella me miro. Yo la miré. Y como si años hubieran pasado compartí con sus labios un tímido y calido beso que cambió mi destino mientras que el tiempo me decía que junto a ella jamás volvería a estar sólo aunque su corazón no fuera mío… Aún.

Ella me separó de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó. Pero miraba mis ojos. Yo veía los suyos, sin pensarlo, la besé, de nuevo. Trató de separarme. Y la tomé por la cintura. Este gesto hizo deslizar sus brazos por los míos hasta rodear mi cuello. Sentí escalofríos. Miedo.

"_¿Qué va a pasar ahora Hinata? Amas a otra persona y yo…"_

- Hinata… sé que no soy la persona que tú amas. Pero puedes utilizarme. Ámame con mentiras, no importa. Pero… déjame amarte. Permíteme amarte. Déjate amar, te juro que no te dejaré hasta el día en el que encuentres la verdadera felicidad. Por favor. No sé que pasó en mí, pero me cambiaste. He cambiado por ti. no me dejes pensando en ti como un sueño inalcanzable. Ayúdame a conseguir mis sueños. Lucha conmigo… y lucharé contigo…

Ella tomó mi rostro con delicadeza, se acercó a mí y me besó. Al terminar el beso me abrazó con fuerza, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo con su dulce voz algo que me hizo tiritar.

Caminamos tomados de la mano. No me importó la gente que estuviera a nuestro alrededor. La llevé hasta mi casa, mi cuarto.

Mis viles impulsos me ordenaron tirarle en la cama. Acostados diciendo palabras nerviosamente, frases sin sentido, riéndonos y haciendo jueguitos tontos, fui despojándola uno a uno de sus límites y ella de los míos. Hasta quedar totalmente a la luz de nuestro pudor. Paso por paso, fui besando su piel. Hasta que no hubo más lugares que pudiera descubrir con mis labios. Y ella… hizo lo mismo. Cuando no pude más. _Quiero ser tuya,_ fue lo que me dijo cuando nos besamos por primera vez. No pude decirle que no. ahí estábamos una hora después, descubriendo el uno al otro partes que no conocíamos.

Inexpertos e ingenuos nos encontramos con las partes con las que podíamos llegar a ser uno. En un momento seríamos uno. Poco a poco, nos convertíamos en una persona hasta llegar al punto de no saber quien era quien. Ella seguía repitiendo mi nombre mientras yo quedaba vacío. No era yo quien ella amaba, mas ahí estaba, dentro de su cuerpo, y a la vez, afuera. No importándonos quien estuviera fuera de mi cama gritamos: nuestros cuerpos sabían que no sentiríamos más placer del que experimentábamos en ese momento.

- Te amo… Hinata.

Hinata solo guardó silencio y me sonrió. Ella se recostó en mi cuerpo y acaricié su cintura.

- ¿Quién es el bastardo que no te corresponde?

- No le digas así.

- ¿eh¿Pero todavía lo defiendes a ese maldito? Por él perdiste todo.

Hinata me miró y me dijo con dulzura dándome un beso en los labios, a lo que correspondí.

- Por él gané mi libertad.

Se volvió a acomodar en mi pecho, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Aunque no había entendido, con exactitud qué era lo que me quiso decir con eso.

"_Ganó su libertad por él…¿Quién será? Bueno, eso no debería preocuparme más¿no?"_

-¿Crees volver a tener problemas con Dokuritsukoku?

- no lo creo. Todo era obra de Seishi ahora que él está en la cárcel todo será más tranquilo por aquí.

Hinata me sonrió. Solo escuché tres veces el tictac del reloj y Hinata se había dormido.

"_es hora de que yo le siga el jueguito también"_

Dormí como nunca en la vida lo había hecho: feliz.

Nuestra relación se estrechó. Aunque había celos, riñas, diferencias en nuestras opiniones, sobre todo porque la persona de la que ella se había enamorado podía ser cualquier hombre a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la amaba y no se la dejaría cualquiera.

Pasó el tiempo, mucho tiempo y muchas parejas de nuestro alrededor han perdurado. Hinata y yo somos una de ellas. A pesar de que tuvimos problemas con su familia, los superamos. Yo luché a su lado y ella lucho al mío. Aunque pasaron muchos años en las que estuvimos juntos, me había acostumbrado a que solo de mis labios salieran _te _amo mientras ella me sonreía y me besaba. Para mi sorpresa, no fue sino hasta el día del nacimiento de nuestra segunda hija, 6 años después de todo lo sucedido, que Hinata me confesó a quien había amado durante toda su vida: a mí, Uzumaki Naruto.

**The end.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Bueno, hasta aquí este fic espero que les haya gustado. Y…si no les gustó (T-T)… y les gusta más el lemon, y otra de las parejitas más arrebatadas y fogosas de Naruto… en la semana del 11 de febrero de 2008(no digo fecha exacta porque no estoy segura) estará disponible un Sasusaku… con lemon n////n… aunque no al principio. Mejor léanlo si les interesa… bye bye…

Mandenme un review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
